


Half of You

by MochiMinWriting



Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor, Chinese Pop, Chinese Rapper, EXO-M, Huang Zitao - Fandom, K-pop, Tao - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Tao explains to his daughter that you being pregnant isn't a bad thing.





	Half of You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Is Mama okay?”

Tao looked down at the bright-eyed little girl who looked up to him for answers. “Of course Mama is fine.” His daughter, at the tender age of five, didn’t understand what check-ups were. In her mind going to the doctor was bad and meant you were sick.

“Then why did you say she wasn’t looking good?” The little girl hoped out of her seat and began walking around the waiting room worrying for her mother.

Realizing his daughter had heard him voicing his suspicions to his wife made Tao change his strategy with her. “Bao Bei, come here.” He called out to her before sitting her on his lap. “Mama’s fine, she just has a tummy ache.”

“Is it because she ate a lot of ice cream yesterday?”She raised her brow inquisitively. 

Tao shook his head. “She didn’t eat that much.”

“She did, you buy her ice cream every day but you tell me it’s not good to eat a lot of it because my tummy will hurt.” She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

This reminded Tao of you, it was clear that your daughter had inherited much of you sass. Having no better answer Tao offered a bribe instead. “How about Baba buys you the new pink GUCCI backpack you saw in the magazine if you sit silently until Mama comes out?”

His daughter’s grin reached ear to ear. “Deal” she got off of his lap and sat in the chair beside him instead. “Baba can I see your phone while I wait?”

Tao nodded handing over his cellphone glad that he had been able to contain his daughter’s curiosity. He knew he needed to wait for you so he could proceed. 

After coming out of the examination room you walked out into the waiting room spotting Tao and your daughter in a corner. They were both busy looking at his phone to notice you until you stopped in front of them.

“Mama” your daughter gave the phone back to Tao before jumping off her seat in excitement. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am” you ran your hands along her hair fixing the fly-aways and tucking it behind her ear. 

“Carry me” her small hands reached up to you wanting to be cradled in your arms. 

Tao panicked and quickly scooped her up from behind. “Baba wants to carry you princess.”

Your daughter laughed as he smothered her with kisses. In the end, once you were all out of the waiting room she wanted to be put down on the ground so she could walk freely.

As you walked out of the building you knew you had to let Tao know. “You know, I can carry her too right?”

He stopped in his tracks making you walk ahead of him. “You mean you’re not…” he didn’t want to say the word. 

“I am” you smiled brightly mimicking his own. “I can still carry her though.”

“I don’t want you to. You have enough to carry.” He pressed a light kiss to your forehead before running off to catch your daughter before she could run off into the parking lot.

* * *

As weeks passed you and Tao were confronted with many obstacles mainly your daughter. Even though she was a sweet little girl who played well with others she had voiced her opinion on siblings many times.

You and Tao tried to introduce the idea slowly hoping she would change her opinion. Tao took your daughter shopping showing her the newborn clothes.

“Bao Bei look isn’t this cute.”

She furrowed her brow thinking otherwise. “That doesn’t fit me Baba.”

He nodded, “maybe you are too big. You aren’t my Bao Bei any more. You’re a big girl now who knows how to do laundry.” He was referring to her attempts at folding laundry with you. “If you had a little sister we could get her this and buy her some toys so you could play with her.”

“Why?” she looked at him with only one brow raised. “I don’t have a sister so you can buy it all for me.”

Tao placed the small dress back on the clothes rack giving in to defeat. He felt maybe he had gone overboard and spoiled her too much.

“Baba look” his daughter called for his attention as she picked out a gold stuffed unicorn from the store shelves. 

“Bao Bei you already have that one.”

“Yeah, but we can get this for Lucy then we can match.” She threw it into the shopping cart filled with other things she had gotten Tao to approve of. 

Tao smiled feeling a wave of relief. Lucy was Yifan’s daughter. “Alright Bao Bei.” She wanted to buy something for a friend showing that she wasn’t as spoiled and selfish as he thought.

When they arrived home you were excited to see what he had bought. You hoped to see newborn items but instead only saw clothes marked for five-year-old children.

“Look Mama, Baba bought me my bag.” She showed off the GUCCI bag he had promised her. 

The look on your face let Tao know you were disappointed. “I’m sorry” he mouthed not wanting your daughter to hear. 

“That’s beautiful Bao Bei, why don’t you take the stuff to your room and Baba will help you put it away.”

She nodded doing as she was told with a great big smile on her face.

Once she was gone Tao began apologizing. “I’m sorry Honey. I couldn’t convince her.”

You sighed and nodded knowing it was hard because you had failed yourself. “It’s okay, come here.” You extended your arms allowing him to rest his head on your chest as you wrapped your arms around him in a comforting hug. “We have to tell her. Soon I’ll start showing more and have to wear maternity clothes. We have to get stuff for the baby too and I’m sure she will notice a crib in her playroom.”

“Oh my god, the playroom-” Tao didn’t want to imagine how she would react knowing she no longer would have a separate room to put her toys in. He lifted his head retreating from the warmth of your arms. “This is really hard to do. On one hand, I see why she would be angry. We are taking so much from her to make room for the baby.”

“On the other, however...” You held his hand and placed it on the slight bump that was concealed under the many layers of clothes. “We are giving her a lot as well. She’s going to be a big sister and have someone who will look up to her. Someone who will keep her company when we can not. Giving her a sibling is a gift.”

“A sibling?” a small voice asked with worry. 

You and Tao looked over to see your daughter standing in the hallway. She had gotten tired of waiting for her father and went looking for him only to end up catching the last bit of the conversation. “Bao Bei” you called out to your now retreating daughter.

“Let me talk to her” Tao stopped you from going after your daughter. He had decided enough was enough. He had to come clean with his daughter.

The door to her room was closed but not locked, he knocked before entering. “Bao Bei” he called out to her.

She was seated with her gaze fixed on the ground.

He sat in front of her, not a word was spoken for a while. 

Eventually, the little girl looked up at him. Although the moment was brief it was enough for Tao to see she had sorrow laced eyes. “There is no need for you to be upset about having a sibling. You should be happy.”

“Why? Having a sibling means I only get half.”

“No, Bao Bei we will continue to give you as much as we have given you now. We will take you to have fun at the park, you will still go to the salon to get your nails done with Mama-”

“I’ll only get half of you and Mama” she admitted her biggest fear. Although she cared about the material things what worried her most was being pushed aside but a smaller cuter baby. “You won’t call me Bao Bei if there is a real baby in the house.”

Tao was too shocked to respond at first. His daughter was five, he didn’t think these were her worries. “That’s not true. Mama and I will always give you 100% of our love. At first, it might seem like most of our attention will be on the baby but that’s because when babies are born they can’t do anything on their own. When you were born Mama and I had to wake up four times at night because you needed food or needed to be changed. Now look at you, you can get your own cereal, you go to the restroom alone, and you help Mama with laundry.”

She cracked a small smile hearing her accomplishments.

“After a while, you will see that having a sibling is good. You will have someone to play with when Mama can’t. And no matter what I will always call you Bao Bei because you are my baby no matter what.” He kissed the top of her head assuring her that all the love was there and will always be there.


End file.
